


Ain't Holding Nothing Back

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Domestic Assassins [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: At least when it comes to Nat, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Premature Ejaculation, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: The question was, would they wind up fucking right here in the alley or would they wind up fucking on the subway?





	Ain't Holding Nothing Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Crazy4Orcas for the quick and dirty (ha! get it?) beta.

"Jesus," Bucky cackled as he and Clint stumbled somewhat drunkenly out into the alley behind the bar. "I thought that doll was gonna climb you like a tree when you pulled that stunt with the dart."

"It's a shame she didn't. She was pretty hot," Clint said, pushing Bucky up against the brick wall and giving him a wet, filthy kiss. "Not as hot as you though."

"You think I'm hot?" Bucky asked, laughing. He didn't wait for an answer, just zeroed in on Clint's lips again and swept his tongue inside Clint's mouth. Even tasting of stale beer and peanuts, Bucky couldn't get enough of him. "Never would have guessed it."

Clint snorted and crowded Bucky even closer against the wall. "Asshole. Like you didn't already know how hot I think you are."

To punctuate his point, he pushed his hips against Bucky's, rubbing his hard dick against him.

"That. That is exactly how hot I think you are," Clint said.

Bucky laughed again but Clint cut him off with yet another kiss, this one leaving Bucky with no doubt about how the evening was going to end. The question was, would they wind up fucking right here in the alley or would they wind up fucking on the subway?

No, wait. He wasn't that shameless. He still had a little dignity. He'd make sure they got a cab so they could fuck in the back seat on the way home.

Damn, but the man had a talented mouth. Bucky was constantly amazed at how quickly Clint got him going, just from a few simple kisses. Ok, may not _simple_. There was nothing simple about how Clint's teeth grazed Bucky's lips or the way he swirled his tongue against Bucky's. And there was absolutely nothing at all simple about how his fingers - god, those strong, callused fingers - stroked along Bucky's neck as Clint pulled him in for an even deeper kiss.

Christ, the things this man made him feel. Natasha was the only other person who'd had this effect on him. Who made him forget everything - his whole sordid past and the questionable future - and just _feel_. Then she'd introduced him to Clint and the three of them had fallen into bed together and that had been that. He'd become a besotted mess in love and lust with the both of them.

How the hell had he managed to get so damned lucky?

Oh fuck. Now he was getting maudlin and that was no way to be when the man of your dreams had his tongue in your mouth and his dick pressed up against yours, even if it was through two layers of denim.

"We should slow down," Bucky breathed as Clint nudged his leg deeper between his thighs. But despite his best intentions, Bucky couldn't stop himself from grasping Clint's ass and pushing his aching erection even harder against Clint's hip

"Oh yeah? Any particular reason why?" Clint asked before biting at his neck. He wiggled his hand between their bodies, rubbing at Bucky's dick through his jeans. God, Clint's hand felt so good, even through the denim. Warm and firm and…. Bucky tried to stop him - wanted to stop him - but fuck he was too far gone to do much more than make another half hearted protest.

"Yeah, we should," Bucky breathed weakly, trying to move away just the slightest bit. But there was nowhere to go, except even closer to Clint. Which, when all was said and done, wasn't a _bad_ thing, but his dick was already twitching with the need for release. He didn't think moving closer to Clint was going to help. "If we don't, then I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what?" Clint growled, pushing even more insistently against Bucky's crotch.

"I'm gonna -- Oh _God_. Yeah, do that again. Jesus -- I'm gonna… Oh fuck! _Clint_."

Groaning, Bucky buried his face in Clint's shoulder as he came with a long, drawn-out shudder.

Clint went completely still.

"Christ, Barnes, did you just --"

"Don't say it. Don't you dare fucking say it," Bucky warned, his voice muffled by Clint's hoodie.

"No, seriously, you just came from me rubbing up against you," Clint crowed, pulling away just the slightest bit. 

"What can I say?" Bucky said, lifting his head and shooting Clint a self deprecating smirk. "You do things to me."

That was met by another chortle and Bucky let him preen for a little while before he decided to take matters back into his own hands. So to speak.

"Let's see how much you like it," Bucky muttered, forcing Clint to take a step back so he could drop to his knees and undo Clint's fly.

"Oh, I'll like it. I'll like it a lot," Clint said. He tangled his hands in Bucky's hair. "But it's not quite the same if you're blowing me, is it?" 

His laughter cut off abruptly, though, when Bucky's mouth fastened around his dick. "Fuck, Bucky, are you really going to…Here? Yeah, yeah you are. Shit, do that thing with your tongue again."

Bucky did, and was rewarded for his efforts by a low moan from Clint and his fingers tightening in his hair almost painfully. 

"Can I - Is it ok if I… _Fuck_!" 

Clint never managed to finish what he was going to say. With a sharp tug to Bucky's hair, he came, his spunk shooting hot and wet into Bucky's mouth.

"Who's laughing now?" Bucky asked, a self-satisfied grin on his face as he rocked back on his heels to look up at Clint.

"Natasha," Clint said with a breathless chuckle, tipping his chin towards the back entrance of the bar. 

Bucky turned his head. Sure enough, there she was, with a shit-eating grin on her face as she pushed away from the door and ambled towards them. And damn, but she looked good doing it too, her hips swaying provocatively as she approached them.

"Hello, boys," she purred, giving Clint a wet and dirty kiss. 

"Didn't think you'd be joining us so soon," Bucky said, wiping his mouth as he rose to his feet. "What with the way you were flirting with that bartender."

"Jealous?" Natasha asked as she rubbed up against him and gave him a kiss of his own. "You shouldn't be. You and Clint got to have a little fun of your own while I played. Besides, nothing compares to you boys. You know that. But if you're not interested..."

"Oh, I'm interested all right. Very interested," Bucky said, kissing her again and then winking at Clint, who was watching them with a bemused grin. "I'm interested in watching Clint eat your dripping pussy and then sinking my dick so deep into you that you have trouble walking the next morning."

She laughed. "Sounds perfect for all this energy I need to work off."

Clint smirked at her. "Energy? Is that what you're calling it now?"

She shrugged. "Energy. Horniness. Call it whatever you like. But I haven't had an orgasm all night and I could use some relief. James' plan sounds like the perfect solution." She angled her head towards Clint. "You in?"

He grinned. "I'll never say no to eating your pussy."

"Then we're all agreed," she said, smirking and hooking her arms through theirs. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go home."


End file.
